bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Di Amara/Gallery
Screenshots BH6_Villain_Opaning_2.0.png Season 1 BH6 Big Problem 1.png|Enter Di Amara (Granville: "Students, meet Ms. Amara.") Liv meets Baymax.png|Di looking at Baymax Liv scanned.png|Di from Baymax's POV Liv sees Baymax skeleton.png|Di examining Baymax's exoskeleton Big Problem 2.png|Hiro: "Hyperspectral cameras, carbon-fiber skeleton." Liv.png|Di asking Hiro why he created Baymax Liv meets Karmi.png|Karmi: "Excuse me, Ms. Amara?" Karmi sticker.png|Karmi: "Let me introduce to you the extradermal nano-receptor." Hiro jealous.png|Karmi: "Is artemisinic acid the world's most effective anti-malarial compound?" Liv and Karmi.png|"Ah! Same!" Liv and Karmi laugh.png|Di and Karmi share a laugh Liv and Karmi eat.png|Karmi: "Oh, joy!" LivKarmi.png|"So, it's a thermometer?" Liv Gala.png|Di conversing with a gala attendee Liv waves.png|Di waving at Alistair Krei Liv speech.png|"Thank you, Grace." Go Go Liv.png|("What's going on?") Go Go: "Long story." Karmi excited.png|Karmi (to Go Go): "Is Captain Cutie here? Is Captain Cutie here?" Liv closeup.png|Di watching nervously as Monster Orso targets her Liv and Knox.png|Monster Orso is about to attack Di... Karmi beats Knox.png|...but then Karmi subdues the monster! Karmi and monster.png|Karmi (to Hiro): "Thought maybe you could use the help." BH6BP.png|"Props on the armor, Big Hero 6." Titanium spikes.png|Fred: "Check out the titanium back spikes, huh?" WendyCTC.png|Di in the background (to the right) with Karmi as Wendy Wower sings to Professor Granville WendyCTC2.png|Di in the background (to the right) with Karmi again as Wendy shakes hands with Granville Liv and Karmi look at flower.png|("You created an electric circuit inside the rose?") Karmi: "I filled the xylem." Liv and Karmi look at Krei.png|Di and Karmi look at Krei Wasabi coming.png|Wasabi coming up behind the audience Open House.png|The audience listens to Lenore Shimamoto's voice recording Granville Liv.png Everyone is shocked.png|The audience gasps upon hearing that Shimamoto was responsible for the Great Catastrophe Season 2 BH6 Liv and Chris.jpg|Di with her assistant Chris Chrisistent.png|Chris: "She makes me laugh." Internabout 1.jpg Internabout 2.jpg Liv Amara's true colours.png|"Let's say... motivated." Liv Amara with Momakase.png|"At Sycorax, we believe in progress...at any cost." 'I make dreams come true'.png|"I make dreams come true." Liv Amara operates.png|Operating on Momakase Seventh Wheel 3.jpg|"You might feel a slight pinch." Seventh Wheel.jpg|With Alistair Krei and Richardson Mole Seventh Wheel 9.png|About to activate Momakase's biochip Prey Date 1.jpg|Mrs. Frederickson showing a puppy video to Di Prey Date 2.jpg Liv's disappointed face.jpg|"This is my disappointed face." Prey Date 7.jpg|"Mr. Frederickson, walk with me." Prey Date 23.jpg|"Mr. Knox has graciously agreed to invest in Sycorax's future." Liv can change Knox back.jpg|"Remember, I can turn you back...anytime I want" Something's Fishy 4.jpg|Di: "Well, there's the matter of my payment." Barb: "Payment?" Fishy1.png|"Ladies, I think we can do better." Liv smiles.jpeg Liv eavesdrops.jpg|Di eavesdropping on a conversation between Professor Granville and Honey Lemon Nega Globby made.jpg|Di experimenting with a sample from Globby (leading to the creation of Nega-Globby) Fate of the Roommates 18.jpg|Di agrees to help Mr. Sparkles Liv vs Krei at Muirahara.jpg|Di and Chris face off against Krei and Hiro ChrisVsNed.png Ludd can take care of Krei for us.jpg|"We'll have Ned take care of Krei for us." Examining Bessie.jpg|Di and Chris examine Bessie Liv Bessie energy.jpg|"But when I'm done with you, Bessie, you'll be beautiful." PinoeersofTodayforTomorrow.jpg BH6208LivStaresAtHiro.png|Di glaring at Hiro Hamada LivCreatesMayoi.png|Di and Chris create the first Mayoi Something Fluffy 9.jpg|"Liv Amara, and I am here to save this city!" Liv's acquaintance.jpg|Di approaches a cryostasis tube with a body inside Lie Detector 10.png|"Chris, you are a lifesaver." Lie Detector 11.png|Meeting up with Bluff Dunder at a restaurant (Bluff Dunder: "Well that sounds like an expensive ailment!") Lie Detector 17.png|"I am sick and tired of Big Hero 6 getting in our business!" Lie Detector.jpg Lie Detector 5.png|"Good news. I got the gold." Lie Detector 6.png|"I promised you I'd do whatever it takes... Liv." Di reveals the real Liv Amara inside the cryostasis tube BH6211LivsReveal.jpg|"...an upgrade." Di reveals her true colors to Karmi Livs.jpg|Di forces Hiro to save Liv Amara Di is created.jpg|Di's creation (Liv (video): "There's only one person I trust to find the cure.") Di and Liv.jpg|Liv: "What did you do?" Di: "What you created me to do. To save you." Di shocked.png|Di shocked by her creator's words "I'm ashamed." Di and Chris are arrested.jpg|Di arrested (along with Chris) to face punishment for her crimes BluffCOM.jpg|A confused Bluff Dunder highlights the arrests of Di and Chris Karmi's new fan fiction.jpg Category:Character galleries